Rain
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Michelle Birkby. Sam planifie son mariage quand on frappe à la porte.


**Rain**

**Auteur**** : Michelle Birkby**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance, guimauve (?)  
Résumé : Sam planifie son mariage quand on frappe à la porte.  
Spoilers; Affinity

Disclaimer, "All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Note du traducteur : très jolie fic, écrite du point de vue de Sam. Un grand merci à Sam-star pour son aide.

Je n'ai réussi à joindre l'auteur. Je publie donc la traduction de sa fic sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé la pluie. Enfin, à la maison, quand je peux l'entendre crépiter sur le toit. A l'extérieur, sur le terrain, c'est embêtant. Mais ici, à la maison, c'est apaisant. J'aime la façon dont elle lavera toute chose, et la laissera toute propre et neuve demain. Le jardin de Pete – mon jardin – sentira l'herbe fraîche, et les prés, et le soupçon de mer sera encore là sur les traces de la pluie. Et cette nuit… cette nuit, le rythme régulier de la pluie sur l'allée à l'extérieur est délassant. Ce qui est bien. J'ai besoin d'être détendue.

Je peux planifier des opérations militaires complexes. Je peux déplacer dix équipes sous le couvert de l'obscurité et prendre la place forte d'un Goa'uld avant qu'il ait le temps de cligner les yeux. Je peux élaborer les plans et bâtir certaines des armes les plus puissantes au monde. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas planifier quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un fichu mariage ?

Il y a erreur sur toutes les fleurs. Ma robe ne me va toujours pas. La robe de la demoiselle d'honneur est de la mauvaise couleur. L'orchestre pour la réception a annulé à la dernière minute. Et le pire de tout, je n'ai toujours pas résolu le plan de table.

C'est la partie la plus difficile. Tous les membres de la famille veulent être près du devant, où ils peuvent voir. Je préférerais qu'ils soient tous près du fond, où je ne pourrais pas les entendre conjecturer sur si je suis déjà enceinte, et quand je vais abandonner mon travail. Je veux Daniel et Teal'c à ma table, mais pas question de placer Teal'c près d'un membre de la famille de Pete. Il y a une série complexe de vendettas et de loyautés au sein de la famille de Pete, et je dois m'assurer que personne ne soit assis près de quelqu'un qu'il a menacé de tuer au cours des dix dernières années. Si simplement ils ne se parlent pas, ce sera bien.

Et il y a le Général. Où vais-je le mettre ?

Je le veux à mes côtés. J'ai l'habitude de l'avoir près de moi quand je suis nerveuse ou stressée, et bien qu'ayant fait face à quelques êtres vivants parmi les plus vils de l'univers, je crois que ce mariage sera peut-être le moment le plus effrayant de ma vie.

Mais il y a là une histoire. Un petit secret que nous n'avons pas réussi à garder. Je suis sûre que tout ceci est derrière nous. Je sais que nous nous sommes plongés dans nos rôles respectifs, et nous ne les dépasserons jamais. Je sais où est notre place. Et notre petit secret, c'était il y a longtemps.

Mais il y a des moments où, quand je ferme les yeux, je sens ses bras autour de moi. Quand mes lèvres sentent la douce chaleur des siennes. Quand je sens sa voix murmurer 'Sam' dans mon oreille. Quand je sais, avec une certitude absolue, qu'il m'aime.

Puis je me réveille, et Pete est à côté de moi, et je ressens un soudain afflux de culpabilité, et un plaisir interdit, à la pensée de Jack dans mes rêves.

Mais quand je lui ai montré la bague, il ne m'a pas arrêtée. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il se sentait concerné, ni qu'il m'aimait. J'ai cru le voir dans ses yeux, mais j'avais pu me tromper. Il a refermé brutalement l'écrin, et me l'a redonné, et j'avais trop peur de lui demander de me dire tout, juste cette fois, au cas où tout se révélerait n'être rien.

Mais retour au mariage, à un homme adorable qui ne me trouble pas, ou ne m'émeut pas trop, ou ne me met pas au défi, et ne me fait pas constamment deviner ce qu'il pense. Et là tout de suite, la seule pensée dans mon esprit est le plan de table. Alors, je suis assise sur le sol, une immense carte devant moi, des notes et des post-it éparpillés partout sur le sol. Je peux construire un générateur à naquadah. Je peux fichtrement résoudre un plan de table.

Et bien sûr, juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonne. J'envisage de me lever, et de mettre le désordre dans mes tas de feuilles bien rangées et d'essayer de les reclasser par la suite, puis décide de laisser le répondeur s'en occuper.

C'était Pete.

« Chérie, j'ai un peu trop bu pendant ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Désolé, mais hé, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous la fêtons une semaine avant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse réussir à rentrer à la maison. Je vais rester avec Mark dans sa chambre d'hôtel, d'accord ? Je t'aime. »

Il raccroche, et avant de m'en rendre compte, je soupire. Pas d'impatience, ou de colère, mais de soulagement. Enfin, j'aurais le lit pour moi toute seule, toute la maison pour moi toute seule ! J'étais habituée à cela, toutes ces années, m'étalant dans le lit, sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'une autre personne, vérifiant constamment s'il était heureux ou triste, ou prendre ses sentiments en considération chaque fois que je décidais de quelque chose. J'aimais Pete, mais parfois il était juste un peu trop présent. Toujours en train de s'assurer que j'allais bien, ne me laissant jamais seule pour faire des choses. C'était d'une certaine façon mignon, mais aussi – et je gardais cela pour moi – agaçant. Parfois.

Je décidais de laisser tomber le plan de table, et d'y atteler Daniel. Il était meilleur en diplomatie, de toute façon. J'allais me faire une tasse de chocolat chaud, et aller au lit avec un bon livre. Je me levai, et m'étirai, massant mes reins là où j'avais mal. Regardant la pendule, je vis qu'il était presque minuit. Où était passé le temps ?

Je pouvais toujours entendre la pluie, et je souris doucement à moi-même. Elle tombait à verse et j'étais heureuse de ne pas être dehors. C'était le genre de pluie qui trempait à travers tout, et était mieux appréciée à l'intérieur.

J'ai cru avoir imaginé des choses quand j'entendis un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. Sûrement que personne ne serait à l'extérieur par ce temps, à cette heure ? Mais alors le coup recommença. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait répondre ou pas. Il n'était pas sans danger de répondre à un étrange coup à la porte, à minuit.

Mais je me rappelais alors que j'étais un Colonel qui avait botté plus que son content de fesses en son temps, et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Il se retournait pour partir. Il avait dû penser que je n'ouvrirais pas. Le dos de sa veste noire en cuir était luisant de pluie, et ses cheveux argentés étaient lissés, et se hérissaient au front où il avait dû passer ses doigts. Il s'est retourné vers moi lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte.

« Mon Général ? » demandai-je, surprise. Il était la dernière personne à laquelle je me serais attendue à voir sur mon seuil à minuit sous une pluie torrentielle.

« Carter, » dit-il, mais ce fut tout. Il se tint là, dégoulinant, légèrement en dessous de moi, sur la marche. Je levai les yeux. Son 4x4 n'était nulle part en vue.

« Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici à pieds ? » demandai-je, incrédule. C'était à des kilomètres d'où il aurait pu être, et il avait plu toute la nuit.

« J'ai pris quelques bières. Avec Daniel, » expliqua-t-il, ajoutant Daniel rapidement, comme s'il était anxieux du fait que je ne devrais pas penser qu'il avait bu seul. Ses yeux étaient si sombres, assombris par quelque chose de plus que la nuit, et il y avait une expression à demi familière en eux, une dont je me rappelai, d'il y a très longtemps.

« Vous êtes trempé, vous feriez mieux d'entrer, » dis-je, mais il tendit sa main et prit la mienne pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir davantage la porte.

« Non, » dit-il. Il tenait toujours ma main, et son pouce commença à en caresser le dos, envoyant de petites décharges en moi. Il ne me regardait pas, juste ma main, enfermée dans la sienne.

« Je vous aime. J'ai juste pensé que vous deviez savoir, » dit-il doucement, sans cinéma. Il lâcha alors ma main, leva les yeux sur moi, et sourit. Un vrai sourire, chaleureux, nostalgique. Puis il remit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Je suis restée là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, pendant très longtemps. Je ne bougeai pas, je respirai à peine. Je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé toute cette scène. Tout avait changé. J'avais changé. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

Alors soudain je sus. Je pris mon manteau dans la maison de Pete. Puis j'ai suivi l'homme que j'aimais sous la pluie.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : une autre fic post 'Affinity'. Elle est jolie, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé._


End file.
